The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, denominated by the varietal name "MIKE'S GRAND", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree that is broadly similar to the Star Brite Nectarine Tree (as yet unpatented), but from which it is distinguished by its bearing of fruit having a deeper suture with flesh adhering to its stone on both sutures and having more abundant, coarser fibers.
The subject variety is also closely similar to the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) but is distinguished therefrom by its fruit which has flesh more yellow in color and skin somewhat less bright in color, the fruit having a somewhat flatter configuration and ripening two to three days earlier than that of the May Grand.